


The Glasses Incident

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glasses, Silly, Yuri, megane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: When You makes one of her rare appearances at school with glasses on, Chika makes a discovery that she is eager to test out further.





	The Glasses Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Had this silly idea after seeing a piece of Love Live Sunshine fanart with You in glasses yesterday. It's a very powerful image.

Takami Chika hopped into the classroom, feeling victorious. She had nearly missed the bus, but she had made it to school in good time. Surely the sign of a better time being ahead of her! Speaking of a better time, among the handful of others already here was the lovely Watanabe You, who looked a little extra lovely today.

"Good morning, You-chan!" Chika called out as she made her way over.

You looked up. "Oh, morning, Chika-chan!" She grinned with utter brilliance, and for once she was wearing her glasses. Actually, it looked like she had gotten a new frame for them, all red and stylish.

"Special day?" Chika asked as she took her seat.

"Huh?" It took You a moment to get it, then she reflexively pushed her glasses up a little. "Oh, yeah... um, I mean no. My contacts have gotten a bit too stiff, and need replacing, so I had no choice, really." She was blushing a little. Perhaps she had also wanted to show off her new frame.

"You look really cute with your glasses on," Chika said, and was rewarded with some extra blushing. "Why don't you wear them more often?" She wasn't sure if You was actually self-conscious about them, or if there was a different reason.

"Ah... well..." You suddenly looked a little awkward.

"Good morning, You-chan," came a voice from behind. While Riko had arrived at school at the same time as Chika, she'd had to go deliver something before coming to class.

You let out a very slight sigh that puzzled Chika, before turning around and saying: "Morning, Riko-chan."

The expression on Riko's face was hard to describe. Maybe overwhelmed was the best word, as she at first went very red, then she collapsed onto her knees, and started going pale. Chika rushed over, and could see blood. Had Riko hurt herself? No wait, it was coming from her nose.

"Riko-chan!" Chika stopped Riko from toppling over, and held her. "Riko-chan, are you okay?"

"I have seen heaven," Riko murmured forth. "And an angel struck my heart."

Chika blinked, and had no idea what that meant. Riko had clearly been spending too much time with Yoshiko.

"Yeah, see..." You sounded rather awkward as she spoke. "When I wear my glasses to school, stuff like this starts happening."

"Eh?" Chika looked up at You. "Even the bleeding?" she asked bewildered.

"Sometimes," You admitted.

Chika would be the first to admit that You looked really good with her glasses on, but... "I feel fine, though," Chika said. Maybe a little warm, but nothing so extreme.

"Maybe you're immune to my charms?" You teased.

Chika found herself blushing now. She was fairly certain that she was  _not_ immune to You's charms. But maybe she was just more used to dealing with them. Though that gave her a wicked idea. "Hey, let's go see how the others react!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Chika said, fully convinced.

"Um... I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." You said hesitantly. "And what about class?"

"We still have time!" Chika said. Maybe not a lot of time, but they had gotten here early, after all.

"And Riko-chan?" You reminded her.

"Uh... right..." Chika had gotten a little ahead of herself there.

But she managed to get You to come along, on the condition that they took Riko to the nurse's office first.

Then they sought out the first-years, finding them all in their classroom.

"Good morning, you three!" Chika said cheerfully, getting their attention.

"Good morning, Chika-chan," Ruby said as she turned, then noticed You. "Oh, You-chan! Y-you look very good," she said, suddenly seeming like her shyness had reverted to an earlier stage.

"You look very refined, zura," Hanamaru said in full agreement with Ruby.

From Yoshiko all they heard was a croak, and then a crash.

"Yoshiko-chan?!" Ruby had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden loud noise.

"This image of divinity... has weakened my fallen powers..." came Yoshiko's voice from the floor, admittedly sounding quite weak.

 _Just like Riko-chan_ , Chika thought.

So they had to take Yoshiko to the nurse's office as well.

Finally they sought out the third-years. You made a halfhearted attempt at getting Chika to reconsider, but Chika felt like surely they wouldn't have any problems. You wasn't so sure, but she ended up going along anyway.

"Good morning!" Chika called out as they found the trio standing in the hallway outside of the third-year classrooms.

"Good morning, Chika. You." Kanan was the first to spot them, and like Chika she was pretty used to seeing You even with glasses, but they could see her smile at the sight.

Mari turned to see them next, and while she made an 'ooo' sound, she seemed to be fine, and even gave them a grin. "Good morning~"

Dia was the last to turn all the way around. "Good morning, Chika-san. And good morn- ack!" Dia's reaction was far more animated than expected, and she actually held up her arms as if to shield herself. "Stay back! I shall not fall for your wiles today, You-san!" Everyone stopped, blinking. "Ah! I have a counter!" Dia suddenly declared, fished out a pair of glasses of her own, and quickly snapped them on. "There, what do you think about that?!"

Neither Chika nor You had any idea how to respond to Dia's extreme reaction, but admittedly she looked quite cute.

But before they could think of anything to say, there was a crash to Dia's side. Everyone's eyes snapped to Mari lying on her side, with blood on the floor.

"Mari-san?!" Dia exclaimed.

"Too much... can't handle... two of them..." Mari croaked.

So it was time to bring Mari to the nurse's office as well.

 _The power of glasses is a truly terrifying thing_ , Chika thought to herself.


End file.
